Then encounter of a lifetime
by The world has finally ended
Summary: A month after Deep blue's attack and suddenly a boy appears! What's worse is that Masaya has left for America! Not to mention something's wrong with Ryou and this new boy seems to like Ichigo a little too much and looks like a green haired alien!
1. The after math explained

**Alright I'm sorry but I had to change chapter one┘ because in my opinion that was the worst writing I have ever done. So now I have rewritten the first chapter and I'm sending the story in a new direction. Now I'm happy because I have this spell check thing to look over my work as I write so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. I also promise to update this story as well as my other one as soon as I can. (Or when I'm in the mood.) Alright now let's being to read the TOKYO MEW MEW STORY!

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: Me no own Tokyo mew mew just the plot

* * *

_

It had been three months since Deep Blue attacked. Three months since the mews had stopped fighting aliens and fought robbers instead. Three months since Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto had left Earth to go to their planet. But even though things had calmed down life was going well for the mews.

Ichigo, the maroon haired and eyed girl was doing well. Her powers as a cat where improving and she could now control from transforming into a cat... well had more control than she did before. She was currently dating Masaya still and she was better at her job at CafИ Mew Mew as well as being the leader of the mews. Ichigo even learned to deal with Mint and Ryou better as well. She seemed to be becoming happier and happier as the days past.

Even Lettuce was doing well, for being the shy girl that she is. She also had become stronger, learning to better aim with her Lettuce Rush attack. She was also more talkative and would express herself more than she had before. She even had friends at her school now, the ones that she was with before had learned to grow onto her. She was also more attractive now with her green eyes and hair.

And Pudding, the youthful monkey girl. She had become more energetic. She was rarely sick now and finally took help from the rest of the mews. Her power though, was the same. She had not grown stronger or weaker but her powers stayed at a regular level. Even though the blonde headed and golden eye girl was disappointed that her power had not grown, she dealt with it.

And as for Mint... well she was the same uptight mannered girl. She still drank her afternoon tea and acted as a blue eyed and hair girl. Though in her family life, her brother spoke with her more often. But on a good day Mint would help out. She even lessened on her obsession with Zakuro.

Zakuro. Her career was still going well; in fact it had become better. Zakuro was becoming busier every day but still managed to balance her work, with training with her wolf powers, while still working at CafИ Mew where she was praised by boys who came to see her unusual purple eyes and hair. But Zakuro was still mysterious and unemotional.

And as for the cafИ it had somehow become more popular than before. It seemed that even boys by themselves came to see the girls in their cute waitress outfits, and Ryou and Keiichiro fan clubs grew bigger brining more girls to the cafИ. Even Masaya still had his fanclub.

Ryou and Keiichiro were still themselves. Ryou still a human and cat with his time limit, but as hot as ever; his blue eyes twinkling and his blonde hair shining. Keiichiro was still a gentle man of course. He was always polite with his long brown hair making him seem like a god almost. His chocolate eyes though, they brought all his customers kindness.  
As for Masaya he was doing well. He had become stronger in his kendo and was still looking a good as ever, his dark hair and brown eyes where something to cherish. He was also helping out the mews, by still working in the cafИ and training as the Blue knight. Somehow the only part that was destroyed of Deep Blue was Deep Blue's evilness. Masaya and the Blue Knight stayed.  
As usual the girls and Masaya where serving in the cafИ, taking orders, seating people and so forth. And as for Keiichiro he was always busy making cakes in the kitchen. Ryou on the other hand still stayed locked in his room during the hours of work, still researching. It was a mystery as to what though, with the aliens being gone.

The aliens.

Somehow with the aliens gone, they where still in the minds of the mews. Especially Ichigo, Pudding and Lettuce. They where the ones who would bring up the subject of the aliens. Pai, Kisshu and Taruto. Everyday Pudding would think about Taruto, her alien friend, the one that was as young as she. And Pai although he never understood humans, Lettuce still thought of him as a good alien. And Kisshu, he was the only alien remembered as being bad┘ at least to Ichigo and Masaya. Now today was the official day of the third month anniversary of the Deep Blue's attack and everyone in the cafИ was having a toast to the defeat of the evil alien. The cafИ had just closed and everyone was sitting at a table drinking milk with honey and cake.

"MMMMMM! This is delicious as ever Keiichiro. It's so good it make me mouth water!" Ichigo said as she stuffed herself with cake.

"It's always better than before every time I eat your cake." complimented Lettuce giving a smile to Keiichiro.

"Thank you girls." was his reply.

"Well today marks the third month anniversary of Blue's defeat, it also marks the beginning of your girls' new semester." said Ryou, taking a sip from his tea cup.

"Awwwwwwww did you have to bring that up Ryou?" Ichigo wined.

"It's okay Ichigo, it's only school." Masaya tried to comfort.

"I know but it's still school and I can never get my grades up!" Ichigo protested.

"It's alright as we're together." Masaya said kissing Ichigo on the forehead making her blush.

The conversation continued about school and about the defeat of Blue, but for some reason Masaya seemed distant from the conversation, as though he was in his own world. But Ryou was the only one to notice Masaya's strange act.

Finally when it was time for everyone to go home Ryou asked for Masaya to stay behind.

"Did you need something Ryou?" asked a confused Masaya.

"In fact I did. May I ask as to why you seemed so distant today?" Ryou asked, leaning against a wall.

"What do you mean?" Masaya asked, trying to play dumb. Something he wasn't good at.

"You know what I mean, and you might as well not try to act dumb unless you really don't understand." said Ryou, giving Masaya a stern face.

"Well I might as well confess. It was bound to be said by now. I am moving away from Tokyo to America. I tried to beg my parents to let me stay but they say I am too young. I've also tried to tell Ichigo but I can't bring myself to it... I know she'll be deeply crushed if I do. I know because I'm already depressed at the very idea of leaving Ichigo." Masaya explained making no eye contact with Ryou.

"I see... well you better tell her soon because it will just be harder on her when you leave without telling her first." Ryou said, now walking away from Masaya and back up the stairs.

"I know..." said Masaya, heading to the exit of the cafe.

With that the cafe closed and night fell... but tomorrow would be a day of surprises... escpecially for Ichigo.

* * *

**Yeah that's it... suck on it MUAHAHAHA! So I think this is much better than before... yeah sure it seems a lot more boring in the beginning but it's more well written┘if that makes sense now on to chapter two..! that's when I get it up of course. And don't worry I'll try to make the chapter longer and better as the story goes.**


	2. Bye Masaya

**Well here we goes here we goes again! I shoulda known shoulda known again┘ lol sorry that part of the song has been stuck in my head all day! It's annoying after a while. Now out of boredness I have decided to update. It takes like 10 min longer to update cause I have to transfer file to new file to fanfic then change some weird font thing. So yeah.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I have one but I shall say it again I don't own TMM

* * *

The school bell had just rung and the gates into the school had just closed, meaning that Ichigo had just made. Once again she had woken up late and had to rush to school. Luckily she could ran faster than before which was luck for her considering she had five minutes left to get to her class. Ichigo ran up the stairs and slammed open the door to get into her classroom. Impatiently she looked around for Masaya, spotting him near a window she ran over to him and tackled him with a big hug.

"Masaya! Good morning!" Ichigo said as Masaya hugged her back.

"Ah good morning Ichigo." said Masaya smiling, ⌠I have something planned for us after school, that's if you're free. You wouldn't mind meeting me in the park? At the place where we felt the earthquake?" Masaya said as Ichigo and him sat down.

"Not at all Masaya! Now that you told me I'm excited! I'll be impatient all day now!" said Ichigo having a big grin on her face.

True to her words, she said the truth. All day Ichigo could not sit still, she kept day dreaming about the date and staring at the never ending time of the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. The bell that would tell her that it was time for her and Masaya's date in the park. Finally in the end Ichigo's wish came true. The bell rang signaling the end of another school day.

"Masaya!" Ichigo waved yelling his name as he came out of the school. It was Friday which meant no kendo practice.

"Can we go now? I've been waiting all day!" Ichigo excitedly exclaimed, wrapping an arm around one of Masaya's.

"Oh course Ichigo." He said giving off a warm smile, only to disappear into a serious expression as Ichigo and him walked to the park.

The two soon arrived at the park and sat down on a bench.

"How about I get us something to drink? I'll be right back." said Masaya getting up and heading to the soda machine.

'I wonder what Masaya has to say to me! He never asks to go some place alone ever! It must be something good! Maybe he's going to ask if I...' thought Ichigo, but her thoughts were cut off by Masaya's voice.

"Here you go Ichigo." He said giving another smile.

"Thank you." she said. With the simple thank you Masaya's smiled disappeared as he sat down, this time Ichigo noticed.

"What's wrong, Masaya?" Ichigo asked.

"Well Ichigo it's hard for me to say..." said Masaya began as Ichigo took a sip of her soda.

"Hard for me to tell you this but... I will no longer be a part of the Mew team." He said looking deep into Ichigo's eyes. He expected to see tears pouring out of her eyes but instead he saw anger.

"Is it Ryou? Does he still not trust you in being part of the team? You're good now and Deep Blue is gone! Why would he do this! I mean I even..." Ichigo ranted but Masaya stopped her by giving her a quick kiss on the lips to settle her down.

"Ichigo this has nothing to do with Ryou... it's just that I'm going to be moving... tomorrow." said Masaya. Once again he did not get the reaction he expected, instead Ichigo had a blank expression.

"What do you mean you're moving tomorrow? Are you moving just down the street?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I am moving to America, because of my father's job." he said, this time getting the reaction he did expect to get.

"AMERICA! But Masaya! You can't, you're part of team mew, my boyfriend, part of my life! And I'm part of yours aren't I?" Ichigo sobbed.

"Of course you are! Don't you ever for a second think you are not! But it couldn't be helped. We have to move. And I've meant to tell you sooner but I could never think of a right time to tell you." he said.

"You're lying Masaya! Out of all the jokes you tell me this is a cruel one! It's not funny at all!" she yelled.

"But I'm not..." he began, but it was too late Ichigo had started to run off to the cafe.

Ichigo came rushing in, making everyone notice as she cried and ran up the stairs. It was almost opening time too. The mews were shocked when Ichigo came in. Ichigo ran into a room that was used for storage and sat down on a box. She sobbed for what seemed like hours. Then she heard a knock on the door. In came Ryou. Instead of speaking Ryou sat down on a crate and let Ichigo cry as he softly hummed.

"Why Ryou, why is Masaya leaving?It's because he hates me isn't it? Ichigo asked as she whipped her never ending tears.

"Ne, he just has to." he simply replied.

"But why now? Things have just become perfect and now Masaya has to leave? Ryou I love him!" Ichigo said beginning to sob once more. "And worst of all he told me today, when he's leaving tomorrow."

"It's what he decided. He didn't want to hurt you." said Ryou. With that he stood up and walked out the room closing the door behind him to let Ichigo cry.

"You're cruel Ryou!" shouted Ichigo as Ryou walked down the hall.

As Ichigo cried Ryou walked down the stairs.

"What's wrong with big sister?" asked Pudding as Ryou sat down on a chair.

"Masya will no longer be part of team Mew. He is leaving for America, because of this Ichigo has become what she is now." Said Ryou sighing.

"Oh poor Ichigo! They're relationship was just really taking off now too! Everything was calming down as well..."Lettuce said. A silence came but then Ryou spoke.

"Well there's nothing we can do but let Ichigo cry. I'm sure she'll get over it soon." he said getting up and exiting upstairs to his room.

"It surprises me he's had so many girlfriends." Zakuro said.

It was closing time by the time Ichigo woke up. She had ended up falling asleep from crying. As she hazily woke she started to remember where she was and what happened.

'That's right, Masaya is moving and I came here to cry, Ryou came up but left.' she thought, her memories in fragments. She then cleaned herself up before going down the stairs. On the way down she happened to brush past Ryou, and not knowing she slightly blushed.

"Ichigo!" shouted Pudding as she raced to her only to squeeze her in a hug.

"Pudding would say more but she has to go get her little sister." she said once again in third person. Ichigo just gave a blank nod and sat down as the last available table.

"Here Ichigo." said Keiichiro, placing some hot chocolate and cake in front of her. Again Ichigo nodded.

Tomorrow Masaya would be gone. What would Ichigo do? Would she still talk to him through email? Call him on weekends? Send letters? Would they end up breaking up? Would Masaya end up never talking to Ichigo again? Would they never see each other again? These thoughts roamed through Ichigo's head as she quietly and slowly ate her cake.

Little did anyone know a boy, the age of Ichigo, With dark green eyes and hair had watched Ichigo cry and run into the cafe.

* * *

**Well what does we all think about it so far? Getting better right??????????????????????? Please review!**


End file.
